


A Tryst With Feelings

by Sunnie14



Series: All Thanks to Molly [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnie14/pseuds/Sunnie14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Sequel to A Run With Molly</p>
<p>This is set a few months afterwards. Niall and Liam have been muddling through their first few months together and this tells the story of their next stepping stone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tryst With Feelings

A Tryst with Feelings

It was late January and bitterly cold. Niall had convinced Liam to take Molly out by himself and Niall would wait for him at the house making hot cocoa. All the boys, save Liam, were at the house. It wasn’t often but Harry and Louis did on occasion hangout at their house rather than Louis’ apartment. “Zayn, can you get me the mugs?” Niall asked from the kitchen into the living room where they guys were watching footy highlights.

Zayn groaned but he did get up and do it. “You know, you’re putting a lot of effort into this hot chocolate for not even going out with guy six months. We lived together a year before you made your special hot cocoa for me.”

“You weren’t fucking him!” Louis called from the living room, “Big difference or at least I’d guess big from those jeans Liam wears.”

“Oi! Stop that Louis or I’ll cut yours off!” Niall shouted back, thankfully only Zayn could see his ears tingeing pink. Truth be told (only to Zayn because Harry and Louis really didn’t need to know), they hadn’t done that yet. Niall had crawled into Zayn’s bed a few weeks ago to express his concerns about not having sex with Liam yet and the irony was not lost on him that he was in another guy’s bed when he’d rather be in bed with his boyfriend. Zayn was tired and not in the mindset to give any useful advice just told him not to worry about it and coaxed him into sleep, reminding him that he had an 8AM class in the morning.

“Over my dead body!” Harry retaliated.

“You’d help me with that right?” Niall looked at Zayn.

“Yeah, shouldn’t be hard. We’d just have to set up a few booby traps around the house, wouldn’t take long. He’s like a baby giraffe on ice skates,” Zayn reassured him.

“Thanks, babe,” Niall kissed Zayn’s cheek and twirled around him to grab the box of cinnamon sticks.

“Bickering aside, I was thinking,” Harry leaned against the wall separating the living room and kitchen, “Now that you’re with Liam, we should go on a double date, you and him, me and Lou.”

“Uh,” Niall looked at him, “I’ll think about and um, like talk to him about it,” Niall looked at Zayn. Not that he didn’t like Harry and Louis and he didn’t want to hurt Harry’s feelings, but going on a double date with them sounded like the worst idea in the world to Niall. To start with, he didn’t like the whole double dating idea. Include the fact that Harry and Louis had no qualms when it came to PDA, would just make the night uncomfortable for him and probably Liam too. They’d only been dating a couple of months, having known each other for four months and Harry and Louis had been dating each other for over a year, not that they acted like it. They seemed to have an eternal honeymoon period. The whole thing just oozed of awkwardness.

Zayn understood the look, “Yeah, that’d be real nice, you four go off and have a great date night while I’m sitting here alone in the house watching Downton Abbey repeats,” he said sarcastically.

“Well that settles that, I guess not Harry,” Niall looked relieved as he went back to work on the hot cocoa.

“We could find you someone so that you’re not alone that night,” Louis suggested, coming up and wrapping his arms around Harry from behind, “Shouldn’t be hard with a face like that, I mean those cheek bones, why don’t you have looks like that?” Louis looked incredulously at Harry.

“I’ll talk to Liam about it,” Niall reiterated with really no plans of mentioning it to his boyfriend. Harry and Louis would probably forget about this insane idea by the end of the week. They were like that.

A few minutes later, Niall saw Liam in the backyard with Molly. Niall pulled his sleeves over his fingers and went over to the backdoor. He slid the door open and was hit by a force of cold air, “Good run?” he asked.

Liam’s cheeks were red, Niall wasn’t sure if it was from the cold or from running. Liam pecked Niall on the lips as he eased passed him into the house, pulling his hat from his head. “Yeah, but had to avoid a few patches of ice,” Liam replied leaning against the counter, peeling off his gloves, “It smells amazing in here.”

Niall closed the back door and locked it. “Good, I hope it tastes as good as it smells,” Niall dished out mugs of his relatively famous hot cocoa, starting first with Liam and then Zayn and saving his for last. “Good?” he watched Liam take his first sip.

Liam groaned, tipping his head back. He set his mug on the counter beside him and took two longs strides to Niall. He placed his hands on either side of Niall’s face and pulled him into a firm, deep kiss. “That may be one of the most glorious things I have ever tasted,” Liam rested his forehead on Niall’s.

Niall blushed a deep red, “You’re hands are freezing,” he replied like an idiot.

Liam smiled and removed his hands from Niall’s cheeks. “I’m practically an ice cube,” Liam chuckled. “I’m going to finish my heavenly drink, stretch and then do you think I could warm up in your shower?”

“Yeah,” Niall nodded quickly and repeatedly ( _Dude, stop acting like a love-struck idiot!_  He scolded himself his head), “Of course. Thanks for taking Molly out.” Niall still had his mug in his hands. He lifted it up for a sip and shamelessly watched Liam move about, drinking the hot cocoa and stretching like a proper runner should after each run but Niall never did. Zayn came and stood by him and knocked shoulders with him, grinning. “Shut up,” Niall mumbled.

“Lots of other ways for him to warm up,” Zayn whispered to Niall.

“The house is full of people and isn’t it one your new house rules: No having sex if other people on in the house?” Niall reminded him.

“I can get Harry and Louis out of here at a moment’s notice,” Zayn offered.

Niall shook his head, “Not worth it. I don’t think it’s the right moment.”

“If you keep always waiting for the right moment, it’ll never happen. You need to make it happen,” Zayn reminded him of this a dozen times a month.

“I keep thinking one day he’s going to realize I’m just me and then he’ll leave and be happy he never fucked a loser like me.”

“Hey!” Zayn caught the attention of others, “it’s nothing, lover’s tit,” he assured them with a wry smile. Liam just laughed, having fast understood Niall and Zayn’s close relationship. It took just a moment of jealousy to get it worked out. Well, maybe he still got a flash of green for just a second but he knew better than to hold on to it. Liam was off for a shower. “You know I hate it when you do that. You’re not a loser and Liam would never think that about you. Now do you want help washing up the mess you made or not?”

“Yes please,” Niall nodded.

It wasn’t hard to get Harry and Louis to leave and brave to cold to Louis’ apartment while Liam was in the shower. Zayn and Niall both pulled out homework and brought it into the living room. “Works every time,” Zayn laughed. “We should really stop doing this, it’s a bit mean.”

“Do you want to sit here while they make out on our couch?” Niall asked.

“No, you’re right.”

“Course I am. It’s not that we don’t like them, but they are very overwhelming and don’t think about others when wrapped up in each other. Don’t ever let me be like that,” Niall looked directly at Zayn during the last sentence, “You’re my best friend.”

“I know, you helped me bury that body that one time,” Zayn replied with a grin, “God he was heavy, couldn’t have done it without you.”

Niall responded with his own wry grin, “Did take a while to get the stench out of your car though, just remember that for next time, use a tarp!”

“Oh my god! What is wrong with you people!” Liam was standing at the edge of their living room in sweats and a t-shirt, toweling his hair dry. It just sent Zayn and Niall into a fit of giggles. “Serious, have you actually buried a body?”

“No,” Niall managed to gasp out but he couldn’t stop laughing at the look on Liam’s face.

Zayn cleared his throat, “At least not yet, you’ve fallen right into our trap. No one can ever resist Niall’s charms and he’s gotten so good at acting in the last year. Besides, weighing a body down and tossing it into river is a lot less work than actually digging a hole for a grave.”

“You’re so fucking with me, you’re dainty little hands couldn’t do anything of the sort,” Liam finally grasped the joke.

“No, but Niall would be my person,” Zayn continued to chuckle.

“Person?” Liam questioned, sitting next to Niall, who was still gasping for air.

“Yeah, you know, the person you could call and would help you dump a body, no questions ask and never give you up to police,” Zayn explained.

“We have a plan even, all set out just in case,” Niall added.

“You have an actual plan you can put in play in case one of you actually kills someone?”

“We were drunk and watching Die Hard,” Niall said, “But it’s actually a good plan.”

“And no we’re not telling you, we don’t need too many people to know about it just in case it ever goes into action,” Zayn tapped onto the end of Niall’s statement.

“Can we have a plan too?” Liam looked at Niall.

“Yeah,” Niall smiled, “Yeah, we can have a plan.”

“No making it when I’m around. I don’t want to know so I can’t give anything up to the police,” Zayn held up his hands and went back to his room with his homework.

“He’s very serious about these plans,” Liam noted with a grin.

“It’s the difference between going to prison and not so I think it is a very serious topic. We both know he’d never make it in prison,” Niall replied.

“Yes, well as I said before, he is quite dainty.”

“He’s not that dainty.”

“Hmm, remind me why we’re talking about Zayn when we could be kissing,” Liam leaned in, stopping an inch away from his goal.

“There’s not a good reason,” Niall answered before closing the gap. He sighed happily as Liam gathered him up in his arms. Every second he got to spend with Liam became the happiest second of his life. His life hadn’t always been roses and smiles so he treasured each moment he got with Liam.

“You know, I can hear thoughts grinding through your mind. You don’t think very quietly,” Liam pulled away, “I’d rather you be speechless and thoughtless when I kiss you, like I take your breath away if you pardon the cheesiness.”

“Uh,” Niall was caught out, unsure what to say. He didn’t want to voice his concerns or how Liam still made him nervous, “Um, it was just something Harry said earlier.”

“Geez! You seem to always have someone else on your mind besides me when we’re together!” His words were harsh, but his voice light, a smile on his lips and light teasing in his eyes, otherwise, Niall would have been concerned by Liam’s words.

“No, it’s about us too. I just wasn’t sure if I should or wanted to say anything about it to you,” Niall explained, going with this idea rather than what was actually bouncing around in his mind.

“And what is it?” Liam asked.

“Harry and Louis want to double date. I think it kind of sounds like a horrible idea but I don’t want to hurt their feelings and I didn’t want to take the opportunity away from you if it was something you were interested in,” Niall answered.

“Well it doesn’t sound like you’re interested in it.”

“Yeah, but it could be bearable with you,” Niall blushed; realizing what he was saying after the words had tumbled out of his mouth. “Um, I mean maybe it wouldn’t be so bad since we’d get to spend time together.” Liam hummed in response, his eyes trained on Niall, that also made Niall nervous. “So what do you think?”

“I think Zayn may not like it if he walks in here on his way to the kitchen and sees us snogging on the couch and we should move this to your room,” Liam replied.

“What about the double date?” Niall didn’t resist when Liam pulled him to his feet.

“Oh, that, let’s not,” Liam answered, “You’re not fond of the idea, I’m not fond of the idea, just forget about it. Harry and Louis probably have. Now unless there is another guy you want to talk about when we could be kissing...” Niall just shook his head and smiled as he led Liam down the hall to his room. Sometimes he was so easy to please. With that crisis averted, Niall tried to clear his mind so that he could enjoy the moment. “So, done thinking?”

“Not for the rest of my life but at least for the rest of the afternoon,” Niall replied, thinking it a bit clever and more like him.

“Perfect,” Liam pulled Niall down onto the bed with him.

Harry surprised Niall by asking about the double date a couple of days later. “Yeah, I talked to Liam about it and we’re really not the double date kind of couple, sorry,” Niall told him. He wanted to let Harry down easy but there wasn’t an easy way when faced with those big eyes and curls. “We, um, well, we aren’t ready for that yet. We still need to have dates just the two of us.”

“Oh, ok, then,” Harry walked back into his room.

“I feel like I just kicked puppy,” Niall went into the kitchen where Zayn was cooking.

“It had to be done,” Zayn said, “So...”

“Yes?”

“Wanna go to the pub Friday?” Zayn asked.

“Can I invite Liam?”

“Yes, I’ll play third wheel.”

“Maybe we should ask Harry and Louis as well,” Niall said thoughtfully, “Might cheer him up.”

“No, please don’t. I don’t want to be mean but I can’t take that all night and I was wanting you to help me find someone for the night and I don’t them to try and help because you know Louis would stick his nose in it and I’m sorry but we have very different tastes in people, nothing against Harry but so not my type,” Zayn whined, “And I’m not trying to be mean. I do like them, I think they are lovely but...”

“They are so full-on! I know!” Niall agreed, “So you, me, Liam, we’ll hit the pub and help you find someone.”

Friday night Liam and Niall went out with Molly before coming back. Liam left for his house to clean up a bit. He would return with his truck once Niall had his own shower and got ready, Zayn too.

Liam was back within the hour in his truck. Zayn was just finishing up Niall’s hair when he knocked. The three piled into the truck and headed towards the town’s main street. They chose a pub and ordered food and drinks.

“So what do you want?” Niall asked Zayn as he looked around the pub, “Blonde? Brunette? Tall? Short?”

“Anyone wanting a fuck,” Zayn answered.

“Are you really that desperate?” Niall asked.

“Yes, between you two and Harry and Louis, it’s sickeningly sweet in that house and I’m jonesing for a fuck, nothing more, no emotions or relationship, just an old-fashioned one night stand. I want to shag late into the night and sneak out in the morning before breakfast,” Zayn responded.

“Are we really that terrible?” Niall and Zayn conversed so easily as only old friends can do. Liam just sat back and watched them banter. He didn’t mind at all, not with his arm slung around Niall’s shoulders, letting him steal chips off his plates after finishing his own.

“You know I love you Niall, but yes, yes you are,” Zayn said, “I am quite jealous but after a few good fucks, it’s your responsibility to help me find a girlfriend.”

“Girlfriend this time?”

“Yeah, having an urge for tits.”

Niall shivered, “yucky.” Zayn and Liam just chuckled.

“Sometimes you just want nice, plump mounds you can roll around in your hands and squeeze,” Zayn continued, making Niall squirm against Liam, “They feel good against your chest as you press her against a wall in a passionate kiss.”

“Liam, make his stop!” Niall turned to his boyfriend. Liam just laughed along with Zayn.

“Sometimes you need a cock pressing against you and other times you need breasts,” Zayn shrugged and popped a chip into his mouth.

“Can we please stop talking about breasts? You’re making me uncomfortable,” Niall said.

“You know, Harry and Louis both talk about liking to play with breasts despite being gay, maybe because it’s so weird and foreign to them and new that they want to explore,” Zayn added before holding up his hands as a white flag.

“We’ve always said Harry and Louis are beyond weird and please, can we stop this conversation?”

“Yeah, sure babe,” Liam chuckled and kissed Niall’s cheek. “So Zayn, if you’re interested in a girl tonight, looks like it’s on me to play your wingman, so what’s got your eye tonight?”

“Hmmm,” Zayn looked around the pub, “Ah, see the girl over there in the group, brunette with the red top, her.”

“So nothing too challenging then,” Liam laughed. “Alright, I’ll help you, how do you wanna play it?”

“I thought directly, can only be shut down and then there are plenty of more hot girls in the pub for another try,” Zayn shrugged.

“Will you be ok on your own for a bit?” Liam turned to Niall.

“Maybe I’ll find my own guy to flirt with at the bar and get a free drink,” Niall smirked.

“Just as long as you remember who you’re going home with,” Liam dove in for a kiss. It took Zayn kicking both of them under the table to make them stop. “Ok, get a free drink if you must though I would buy you one if you wanted.”

“You have your challenge and now I have mine. First one to complete their challenge gets a prize. What do you think?” Niall issued.

“Challenge accepted. I’d say best of luck but I’d rather have the undetermined prize, unless it turns out to be a can of peanuts,” Liam accepted.

The three all got up from the table, leaving it with empty pints. Niall wondered towards the bar. He hung back a bit, finding a couple potential targets. One of his favorite things about this pub was the fluidity of the patrons’ sexuality and the intermingling between the gays and straight people. He found a few good targets and made his way over.

It was probably because he was slightly distracted the entire time, watching to see how Liam was doing with Zayn, or just checking out Liam from afar that Niall lost in the challenge. Zayn left with the brunette girl from the group. Niall sighed, giving up on his latest pursuit, mumbling something about the bathroom and made his way over to Liam on the dance floor.

Liam pulled Niall flush against him, and they danced. “So, you won the challenge,” Niall moved in time with Liam and the music, “What do you want as a prize?” Niall said into Liam’s ear, licking the shell.

“I have lots of ideas and they all occur back in your bedroom,” Liam answered, “C’mon,” Liam took Niall by the hand and led him off the dance floor.

“I like this idea for a prize although technically it makes it a win-win for both of us,” Niall held on tightly to Liam’s hand, and really his whole arm as they left the pub.

Liam pressed Niall against the side of his truck, “I don’t mind if it is a win-win for both of us. In fact, I might like it better that way,” Liam kissed up and down Niall’s neck. Liam’s hands were running all over Niall’s chest and then down to cup his bum, “Something we both enjoy, what are your thoughts on that front?”

“Very positive, my thoughts are very positive,” Niall answered. He had trouble thinking straight, not with Liam’s hands and lips and fuck, what was he thinking about again?

“Good,” Liam opened up the passenger side door and helped Niall into his truck. Niall couldn’t wipe the grin off his face. Liam got into the driver’s side and started to drive towards Niall’s. “Just to be clear, we are both talking about sex right? Like, I know we’ve both had a few drinks and it hasn’t happened yet between the two of us and up until a few minutes ago, I wasn’t completely sure where you stood on this issue.”

“Liam, shut up and concentrate on driving so we don’t die or get pulled over. Yes, we’re both talking about sex,” Niall was just loose enough to speak so bluntly and without blushing (ok blushing completely tomato red, he was a bit pink).

“Good, glad that is sorted,” Liam quieted and concentrated on driving them safely back to Niall’s house. Liam knew the new rules Zayn had come up with like no sex if other people were in the house. Harry was at Louis’s and Zayn was off with his one night stand so that meant the house was empty. “Are you nervous?” Liam asked after noticing Niall fumble with his keys for the front door of the house once there, “Or did you have more to drink that I remember?”

“I wish I could say it was the booze, but uh, well you make me nervous, all of this kind of makes me nervous,” Niall answered as they finally got inside and locked the door, “But don’t take that as I don’t want to this.”

Liam smiled, “I won’t take it as a bad thing if I make you nervous.” He leaned in and kissed Niall hard, the groping continued. This time, Niall reciprocated and managed to not just stand there like an idiot, love struck. Liam maneuvered Niall back against the wall dividing the kitchen and the living room. Niall gripped onto Liam’s t-shirt for dear life, pulling at it. Liam rolled his hips into Niall’s, eliciting a moan from each of them. Niall hitched on leg up over Liam’s him, wanting more contact with Liam in all the right places.

Liam pulled Niall’s other leg up as well, and got his hands back down to Niall’s bum. Niall let out more moans as Liam squeezed and gripped. “You sure about this?” Liam asked one more time and got confirmation that this was what Niall wanted before moving down the hallway to Niall’s room. Niall ended back on his feet once they got in the room, by the bed but not on it, not just yet.

Niall wasn’t a vestal virgin by any means, but it had been a while. Unlike Zayn, who took to having one night stands when it got to be too far between relationships, Niall wasn’t a fan of short flings. He liked the feelings and emotions that came with making love with someone he cared about. Yes, it was probably too soon to talk about being in love with Liam, but he really cared for Liam. That might have been why he waited and waited to have sex with Liam. Ok, maybe it wasn’t such a long time to wait but it was a few months into their relationship and it longer than most couples waited probably, maybe, actually, Niall wasn’t sure. Most of his relationships probably didn’t qualify as normal.

Wait, back to the task at hand and that was getting Liam’s clothes off as quickly as possible, or maybe not that quick. Niall worked down the buttons of Liam’s shirt, exposing skin, luscious, beautiful, amazing skin that Niall couldn’t keep his hands or lips off of. Niall grinned at the sounds he was pulling out of Liam, unlike ever before. Usually Niall was the noisy one between the two and Zayn never let up on the teasing because of it. Liam liked to poke fun at him sometimes too, just light teasing. Now he had ammo to use on Liam.

Also beside the point, back to the task at hand (again). Niall sat back on his bed and pulled Liam closer by his belt loops. Liam made a grab for Niall’s shirt and pulled up. It landed on the ground beside Liam’s discarded shirt. Liam pushed Niall back on the bed and pinned his hands to the bed, a grin placed on his lips. He pressed every inch he could down onto his boyfriend. Niall leaned up and captured Liam’s lips.

Niall used the little stomach muscles he had to bring his legs up and wrap them around Liam’s waist. He pulled Liam further down into him. Their lips broke as they each groaned. “Oh my god, Liam,” Niall was already leaving marks on Liam’s back, angry, passionate red scratches. Liam kissed down Niall’s jaw, his neck, the precious pale skin, down his chest. His lips leaving the feeling of fire in their wake, Niall arching up into his touch. Liam’s finger trailed down Niall’s sides, down to his jeans and undid the button. “Fuck,” Niall mumbled at Liam’s hot breath over his tight pants. Liam was doing incomprehensible things to his body, things that felt so, so good and Liam took pride in that. Liam took pride in being able to wreck Niall, reduce him down to stuttering moans, groans (and the occasional adorable squeak).

“Liam, I, I, Liam, I need you,” Niall managed to stutter through the pleasure coursing through his veins.

“I got you,” Liam reassured him. He maneuvered them vertically onto the bed and under the covers once their jeans and pants were off. Niall whined, wanting more (like now!) but Liam wanted him settled and comfortable, propped on the pillows. Liam leaned down and kissed Niall again, now more softly and intimate. Niall sighed because this is what he liked, loved, wanted from sex, you know, outside of actual sex part. “I got you,” Liam repeated and Niall believed him. Liam’s movements changed from frantic as it was only a few minutes early to slow and measured, each with a purpose. He got his fingers and lips to all the right places on Niall skin.

“Liam,” Niall reached out towards his nightstand, “Please, Liam.”

“Shh, ok,” Liam abated Niall’s whining, kissing him lightly on the nose and then lips. Liam dug around in the nightstand for what he needed. Niall couldn’t resist stretching up and kissing Liam’s birthmark, teething at it causing Liam to shiver.

“Liam,” Niall groaned or maybe it was a sigh. He pulled Liam closer to him, loving the feeling of being close, physically and emotionally to him.

“Yeah, babe,” Liam went to work, getting Niall prepared. Liam kissed and teased one of Niall’s nipples, getting him to arch off the bed, groaning. Liam switched his attack to the other nipple and got the same reaction.

“Liam,” Niall couldn’t help but repeat the name like a mantra, “Come here,” Niall grabbed onto the back of Liam’s neck to pull him up into a kiss. Kissing during sex was one of Niall’s favorite things. Liam was starting to pick up on that.

“Ready?” Liam asked.

“Oh god yes, please, Liam,” Niall’s voice went up an octave or maybe it was two but there wasn’t time to care or be embarrassed. Not when here was fire, heat, passion, pain and lust coursing through him as Liam entered into him, a long forgotten stretch (had it really been that long?). Nothing could help the need he felt in him, but pulling Liam closer to him, wrapping his legs around Liam’s waist, his arms around his shoulders.

“Fuck,” Liam muttered in Niall’s ear as he bottomed out.

It didn’t long for the pair to find their rhythm, moving together as one soul, one being. This might have been the closest Niall ever came to nirvana. He thought he’d felt things for people before, felt love before now but it really never compared to this, not even close. God, he hoped he didn’t fuck this up, no this would be the hardest to lose. No he wasn’t going to fuck up and he was going to fucking enjoy this. Really, he couldn’t do anything more than moan and enjoy it all so all good on that front. Though, his moans, weren’t always the manliest, some were more screeches and squeaks.

It was all rather endearing to Liam. Liam thought about it this way: clearly, Niall wasn’t filtering anything which would mean he was completely comfortable with Liam. Niall let him hear these squeaks and shrills that most would hold in. Niall let them out so he didn’t mind Liam hearing them and that really meant something to Liam. Liam leaned down and kissed Niall, inhaling Niall’s moans and shrieks.

It was that little spark that laid on Liam’s lips that Niall needed to push him over the edge, thoroughly wrecked. That did it for Liam, knowing, seeing, feeling how much he affected Niall and Niall affected him.

Afterwards, the pair snuggled, buried in deep in Niall’s bed and covers. Niall nosed against Liam’s neck, pressing feather light kisses. He wasn’t going to say the clichéd ‘I love you’ after sex. That could be saved for another, better time, when the time was right. He wouldn’t wait too long, he could find the right time or make it as Zayn had reminded him.

“Hmm, Niall, this was nice right?” Liam lazily ran his fingertips up and down Niall’s back.

“Yeah, we definitely should have a repeat performance sometime soon,” Niall agreed.

They were whispering, not for any particular reason, mostly because it felt right. It was a way to keep the moment just between them despite the lack of other souls in the house. They were in their little bubble and never wanted it to pop.

“I think so too.”

“So, now what?”

“Sleep and I’ll make breakfast in the morning, a nice fry up for us. We might also have to pick up Zayn from his little foray and then we mock and tease him,” Liam suggested.

“That sounds perfect,” Niall grinned, “Absolutely perfect, definitely a good plan, one that should also be repeated in the near future, you know, once we’ve actually done it once.”


End file.
